the_crewdomfandomcom-20200216-history
Right Where We Belong
RightWhereWeBelong2.PNG|Image From Story Time With Hollow RightWhereWeBelong.PNG|The Spire On August 2nd 2013, Fluke began posting chapters for his Post apocalyptic FanFic about The Crew on Fanfiction.net. It is not yet finished; there are currently 11 chapters. Plot The story follows Rage, Hollow, Fluke, Evanz '''and the rest of the crew in a dystopian SteamPunk themed future with a airship called 'SONGBIRD' and crystal powered laser guns. The villainous Ragican Empire has decimated and warped Earth into a poisonous husk populated by vicious animals and savages including creatures like the Flukesaurs, Hollowers and Ragicans. The survivors must band together to traverse harsh world. '''Story Time With Hollow On February 5th 2014 After getting the idea from his friend and later girlfriend Leni, Hollow began doing a video series in which he read stories. He read aloud several chapters of Fluke's Fan fiction in an audio book narration format. * Story Time with Hollow: Right where we belong - Chapter 1 * Story Time with Hollow: Right where we belong - Chapter 2 * Story Time with Hollow: Right where we belong - Chapter 3 * Story Time with Hollow: Right where we belong - Chapter 4 * Story Time with Hollow: Right where we belong - Chapter 5 * Story Time with Hollow: Right where we belong - Chapter 6 * Story Time with Hollow: Right where we belong - Chapter 7 Part 1 * Story Time with Hollow: Right where we belong - Chapter 7 Part 2 Spire Map On May 29th 2014, an episodeof Mapstravaganza was uploaded to Hollow's channel featuring a creation map themed around fan fiction. The map including a minecraft build depiction of the giant 'Spire' landmass that stuck up from the ground in Fluke's story. Preview / Piece of Chapter 1 "The man pushed his hand through his rough black hair and took a deep breath. His glasses held together by tape rested on his dirty face. Looking up, his eyes fixed on the grand wooden door in front of him that stood strongly amongst the wreckage of an old building. His black and red clothes were made up of scraps sewn together to create sturdy armour to protect against the harsh conditions of the shattered world they inhabited. Several pockets and pouches lined his jacket as 3 bandoliers held a variety of bullets and seemingly home-made weaponry. Clenching his fist tightly around the revolver that resembled nothing more then scrap metals and a few glowing gems joined in the form of a gun, he exhaled. Flicking a switch on the weapon it jumped to life, glowing a bright red and humming as parts of the barrel began to rotate, gaining speed. Pulling it up and pointing at the door, he looked down the sights and tightened his grip as the humming and glow continued to build in intensity. A smirk crosses his face as he pulls the trigger sending a powerful red bolt of light that flew towards the door. It's impact instantly demolished the door sending large chunks of wood flying back into the room beyond, leaving nothing more than a gaping hole and splinters. Clicking the gun back off and putting it back down to his side, "Well that was smashing" he smugly states. He is met by silence. 'oh come on man, that one was good!' "5/10" a voice responds. Another man gets up from a piece or nearby wreckage. Taller than his friend and dressed primarily in a dark blue, his light brown hair frames a longer and sterner face. His long overcoat hides the similar selection of weapons as he carries a large yet sturdy-looking backpack. Picking up a heavier rifle and pushing himself up he heads towards the still-smoking hole in the door and begins to pass through." Category:Concepts